


Remember us, my beloved ♡

by lilyweiss



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, F/F, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyweiss/pseuds/lilyweiss
Summary: When eastern mages and demons still bump around to petrify many innocents, it's Konoka and Setsuna's duty to prevent it from occurring, and finally find peace.





	1. Regina Medicans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Lily. It's my first fiction in this fandom. The inspiration to write came from Seinaru Sora no Shita de. It's kind of self-indulgent to give a final touch to my otp.
> 
> Sorry in advance for any confusion, false assumptions and distorted time patterns. I did my best to keep it to the original story, as far as I've searched. Without further ado, I hope you'll like it.

A long time ago, many suffered from a horde of demonkind attacks and powerful magic by those who had been cursed. Magic power was seen as a step to rule the world and eliminate weaklings as one purpose. So, the dark art was used for power and manipulation, for abuse and for the pleasure they’d feel in causing excruciating pain and instant death in linguistic and brutal methods together.

Before the people in different villages knew what would happen, they became a victim of those attacks, and they lay hovering between life and death. Petrified civilians stayed rooted in villages and nothing could be done year after year. Until a flicker of hope lit up...

* * *

The sun seemed to mingle with the gentle breeze, still giving off positive vibes to the swordswoman who just woke up by the rays of sunshine seeping through the curtains in her room. The warmth gliding her free soul, she smiled to herself.

_ 'Yoshi! Now ready for today’s kendo!’ _

The swordswoman jumped onto the roof and watched the sun rising between two hills. It was still too early for any normal people to wake up at this hour, but she was bound to be punctual and become strong for _ her_.

Her ears perked up as the bushes far from her moved in a moments notice, her eyes darting to the former figure in front of her. Tying her hair up to one side, she cast out her dressing gown, now her outfit exudes an elegant fighter in presence.

‘’You’re early, Kaede,’’ she chuckled, already recognizing that crackling sound.

The shadow loomed over the horizon in the swordswoman’s vision, then the ninja girl sprung on top of her, throwing plenty of kunai towards her. The swordswoman quickly dodged and took out her yuunagi in its sheath to swing her longsword backward and forwards.

‘’You’re cheerful today, degozaruna,’’ Kaede said, dodging her circular blows that had even enclosed her escape road.

‘’Ojou-sa-... I mean Kono-chan, she wants to have me in an important mission and I’m honored to have been entrusted with such a task,’’ she stated her recent situation in a radiant joy, and another sword flashed through Kaede’s way leveling with her head. The attack was so random, yet highly an incisive move as if her happiness was spread from her yuunagi.

Breathless, Kaede found herself on the ground, thinking of a way to flee with her ninjutsu techniques. It wasn’t long before the swordswoman withdrew her longsword pointed at Kaede’s face.

‘’Secchaaaaan~’’

Setsuna’s slightly serious face melted at the merry tone comes from her ojousama. She was teleported by using her ki- energy.

‘’Hai, ojousama!’’

Konoka pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. ‘’Still calling me ojousama after we got married?’’

Setsuna blushed madly, words piled up in her mouth but she couldn’t voice out any thoughts about the ‘marriage’. ‘’Mochiron! Someone such as like me shouldn’t just call you by your name, even without any honorifics!’’

‘’You’re still at that point, Secchan? Father and grandpa approved of us and they were happy that they didn’t need to hold an omiai anymore.’’

Konoka pointed her finger at her lower chin, her mind wandered in the time when Setsuna finally accepted herself as one-being and worthy of her ojousama. Konoemon and Eishun hadn’t really opposed to any of their affairs. Instead, Setsuna’s strong nature and dedication proved worthy of consideration in their eyes. So, being the same-sex couldn’t become an issue anymore. Also, seeing their daughter/granddaughter so happy within this frame wouldn’t let them say anything more. As a result, they got married.

‘’Anone Secchan, grandpa assigned us for another important mission as you know…’’

Setsuna’s blush withered away, as she heard Konoka’s serious tone kicked in.

‘’According to magic reporters, they found traces of a Shinmeiryuu demonkind lurking in the darkness of the village we’ll be visiting in a few weeks.’’

Setsuna clenched her fist, her nails digging into her palms. She bit her lower lip and blood squirted out. ‘’Tsukuyomi.’’

‘’There are two more things that I need to tell you though, Secchan!’’ Konoka continued, once again Setsuna’s revengeful gaze disappeared on her face. ‘’We can meet up with Negi-kun, Honya-chan, and others. What I heard from Paru-chan, they fiddle around there these days. I’ve missed them~’’

Setsuna smiled fondly, her tense features loosen up at the aforementioned, familiar names. It’s been quite a while since one has seen the other since everyone was busy in their own world. Opportunity knocks but once, so why shouldn’t they go?

‘’Hai, ojo- Kono-chan. I’m glad to have heard this. I wonder how Negi-sensei and others are doing so far? Is he married to any of our classmates?’’

Konoka giggled at how weird the question was put into words. ‘’I don’t think so, silly Secchan.’’

‘’Eh? How come?’’

Konoka closed her eyes, her index finger was upon her temples as if she hardly thought of a proper answer. ‘’I don’t think there is merely one answer to that question, Secchan. Let’s say he’s focused on the magic instead.’’

‘’Just like you, then.’’

A faint smile plastered on Konoka’s face. ‘’Well, Secchan is also important to me. As long as you’re by my side, Secchan, I can focus on my studies.’’

Setsuna felt once again heat growing in her cheeks, fiddling with her yuunagi shyly.

‘’There’s one more thing I got from grandpa.’’

In the technology era, there was no longer scrolls or letters sent by her grandfather. Her father had taken care of those electronic messages. It was a video message you would see a pop-up if you clicked on the right button. A vivid image of Konoemon projected upon the device, and right by his side, her father was contently smiling. Konoka turned the volume up through the button underneath.

‘’Good morning, Konoka and Setsuna-kun. Knowing that this task will tire both of you, we’ve set a honeymoon, so I hope you two will enjoy it. Best wishes.’’ Eishun’s calm voice reached their ears.

‘’Thank you very much for your utter concern, Eishun-sama, Konoemon-sama.’’ Setsuna kept bowing her head in due respect even though it was just a recorded message but she seemingly already forgot about that. Konoka saw the tips of her ears glowing bright red.

‘’Seccha-’’ Before her ojousama would say a word, Setsuna went off into the blue. ‘’Hmm, she got embarrassed. Silly Secchan, you only realized it just now?’’

* * *

The magic scrolls littered over her work table, searching for new techniques to avoid fatal damages of long-term petrification upon bodies. It's been quite long when she started healing civilians with full-studied incantations, and her partner helped destroy any harmful creatures involved in this tragedy, but the recovery time was longer than she had thought or estimated.

However this process in a short period of time severely drained her, so she wasn't able to use her powers afterward. The side-effects of using her powers too much may have a detrimental effect on her body and she tends to become sick due to overpowered magic.

Nevertheless, she wanted to be strong for _ her _and for the people who need her help.

At that moment, she saw Setsuna fidgeting on the tatami floor. She seemed to mumble like repeating the same words to herself.

"Nee Secchan…" Konoka muttered, still looking at the old, dusty scrolls in her hands.

Setsuna was sitting cross-legged next to their big futon, looking at the full-moon dimly lighting their room. Her trail of thoughts was interrupted once Konoka's soft voice erupted in the prolonged silence.

‘’What’re you thinking?’’

"Kono-chan," Setsuna’s mildly worried, yet calm tone directed towards her, which made her hastily turn her back to Setsuna. ‘’I intend to speak because I feel the need to explain.’’

Konoka got up from her chair and plopped down next to her, cross-legged just like her. She destroying her personal space caused Setsuna to swallow some words halfway through.

‘’For one thing I need from you is, don’t laugh at me please.’’

Konoka couldn’t help but giggle at her Secchan, her mouth turned upwards into a small smirk. She loves contentment in the air, the gentle breeze tickled her skin. She ended up lowering her head to nuzzle the swordswoman’s neck.

Setsuna breathed heavily, her brain taking in step by step. She reached her hand to take Konoka under her arm.

‘’I’ve been secretly hoarding some money from my part-time job and many other missions I’d taken so far. So, I’m thinking of purchasing a high-speed space cruiser, i-if you allow me to.’’

‘’SECCHAN THIS IS AMAZING!’’ Konoka broke off the embrace and stood up in high spirits, her eyes shone.

‘’Y-You think?’’

‘’Of course, silly! Why do ya need permission? You’re already part of the Konoe family, you don’t need anyone’s words to take action and make your dreams come true, Secchan.’’

‘’Oj-... Kono-chan,’’ Setsuna took hold of her hand while kneeling like a warrior serving his queen. ‘’I asked you not because of the lineage by now. It’s because yo...you... you’re my… wi- partner! And partners should let them know what they are doing.’’

Konoka let out a small sigh. She brought her palm rest over her partner’s warm cheek in the gentle cold lingering, then gave a peck. ‘’It can’t be helped right? Secchan is being secchan~’’

A deep blush settled on Setsuna’s face, she ended up touching where she was kissed. The slight softness was still felt. ‘’I’m glad.’’

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’I’m glad to have you, Kono-chan. I feel like everything I’ve been through all the time now gives me right to be by your side. Like all my efforts have been paid off!’’

Konoka’s smile broadened at her words as if they belonged to someone else. Because Setsuna is never this honest and candid when it comes to her own feelings.

‘’You deserve anything, _ everything _... like Negi-kun, who’s been doing his truly best to save his father. He’s been through everything and got what he deserved after all. Speaking of him, are we going to see the squad soon?’’

‘’Eishun-sama sent the tickets to travel and I contacted Negi-sensei a few days ago informing him our arrival. Asuna-san may come too if she’ll be able to take a break from the restoration of her kingdom. She said she has a lot on her plate recently but is still looking forward to any possible meet-up. We may see some of our classmates on this journey since Negi-sensei will be there.’’

Konoka couldn't contain her laughter anymore and jumped over Setsuna with tears of joy. She climbed on her shoulders. ‘’Yatta! The Class 3-A is meeting up soon!’’

‘’K-Kono-chan, neighbors…’’

* * *

_Two weeks later _

The sun igniting today anew with such brilliance, Konoka stretched her arms widely over her head in utter joy. The amount of magic in her veins was ready to spew around and heal many onwards.

_ ‘If I don’t make a mistake, I’ll be able to endure much longer to heal everyone, as Regina Medicans,’ _ Konoka took out her Pactio card and held it up to the sun, which now obscured the sunny view behind, _ ‘’everyone is depending on my magic.’’ _her thoughts rattled around. She knew she had that competent understanding of a situation what to do based on her former experiences in the past, especially with the fierce battle against Fate.

She nodded to herself then set her satchel on her shoulders, pumped up. Her eyes searched for her partner, but she was nowhere to be.

‘’Secchan, where are you? We need to catch up on the train.’’

Setsuna emerged in her vision sooner than anticipated. She had a small bag, and her yuunagi wrapped and attached with a string at its end.

‘’Sumimasen Kono-chan. I had to inform Kaede and my other kendo practitioners about my departure.’’

Without letting a word slip, she clung onto the swordswoman’s arm and led her way.

...

..

.

After many hours of the train journey, the couple reached the village on the east side. According to some magic reports, the rumors were swirling around the town that neighborhood was certainly uncanny, especially the magical district looking over the pond side. For over 20 years, there have been many elders taking care of petrified civilians, but famine and financial hardships were at the door over the years. So, they were placed in a temple. Nowadays, people who intend to call themselves healers would only help them. However, the recent demon strikes and high-powered magic barriers have blocked the road to that temple.

Setsuna felt a strong presence and sort of a magic layer that she wanted to peel off once she stepped out of the train. Her eyes narrowed at the east side of the village, where seemed to be a barren land with tumbledown buildings buried all over.

The current headman of the village welcomed both of them by bowing his head. ‘’I’m appreciative of the time you have taken off to come here, Konoe-sama and her partner.’’

Konoka flashed her palms out to the headman to stop being so formal with her, but he couldn’t help but shake her hand this time. He invited them to his guest room. Many servants lined up left and right and welcomed just like he did so. He lightly clasped his fingers propped on his table.

‘’Konoe-sama, I’ve heard from your father that you have a knack for recuperation magic and have a strong partner accompanied by your side.’’ His eyes darted to the swordswoman, who was trying to sip her tea on her lap but she quickly withdrew after hearing the word ‘partner’.

Konoka sipped her tea and gently placed on the tea table. ‘’Suffice it to say, healing is a very promising field of study and the heart of the magic community. Keeping my party in alignment, using divine power in my hands and thinking of the minimal mistake that would toy with the patient’s life, it’s quite hard to maintain and digest every single information I’ve obtained, but I chose to become a Magistra Magi to efface many forms of violence ahead of us and our allies.’’

The headman couldn’t see a trace of mischief in her words, he simply nodded gratefully. Setsuna, on the other hand, looked at her partner leniently with a small form of a smile on her lips. Konoka has grown not just physically, but also mentally in her eyes.

‘’Also, Shouya-san…’’

The headman cocked his head up. ‘’Yes, Konoe-sama?’’

‘’I hope you don’t give a separate futon for me and Secchan?’’ Konoka stated, which, in return, elicited a gasp from Setsuna.

The headman gaped, ‘’Secchan???’’

Konoka pulled stammering Setsuna by her side and pointed her finger at the swordswoman’s blushing face. ‘’Her, my wife, of course.’’

Realization dawned on him, he_ o- _ mouthed at the mere confirmation. His eyes earned a flicker of amusement. ‘’O-of course, ma’am.’’

After uncontrollable laughter and pacifying one Setsuna in advance, everything was discussed and a plan was made. In this process, the moon hung above, and the starry sky painted midnight blue. Then the couple parted their ways to head towards their room.

‘’Kono-chan, that was quite embarrassing!’’

‘’Hmmm? Did I say something wrong?’’ Konoka tilted her head to a side, purely looking at her soul.

Setsuna stepped back, finally admitting her defeat. ‘’N-No.’’

"Anone Secchan…"

Setsuna felt her banter tone falter away, as her eyes focused on the silver moon.

"Secchan, don't you think we should finally consummate our permanent pactio?"

Oh, that long-awaited Setsuna froze as if the breezy wind blew away her and she was floating in the air now, in her hanyo-self. Her wings were threatening to come out of her back like excitement fueled her body.

"I want to be strong for both of us, and for the people that have suffered up until now.’’

Of course, she had expected such words one day since they were newlyweds, but the timing was so… unexpected in the middle of their mission.

Setsuna scratched her back. ‘’Kono-chan… I do understand your concern about rivaling with other associations and the lack of long-standing healing powers,’’ she took her hand tightly, this time she didn’t get flustered, ‘’so if you’re ready then I’m also ready.’’

Konoka didn’t say a word. She wrapped her arms around Setsuna and hugged her.

"No matter what happens, I, Konoe Setsuna, will protect you for the rest of my life with every fiber of my being.”

Joy engulfed every ounce of her, she even melted in her partner’s well-built arms and body.

‘’Secchan…’’

‘’Kono… chan…’’

They stared at each other as time froze around them. Their breaths were shaking as they were an inch distant. In a heartbeat, Konoka leaned in and gently kissed her lips. She was treasuring every moment of her guardian fusing her body with her own, her hand venturing her partner’s figure entirely. Soon, a magical circle formed in white light in an attempt to incarnate united magics, and sooner, a gust of wind blew that tried in vain to dispel the compelling cohesion. Yet, neither was that weak to get carried away with that obstacle.

In the end, the night was still young...

* * *

_Next day _

Setsuna rushed out to explore the remnants of the tumbledown buildings on the east side. She narrowed her gaze at the shadowed figure stalking behind her back.

‘’ADEAT! Takemikazuchi!’’

Her transformation was smooth; her cat ears sprung out as she was clad in her maid outfit completely. This time, every muscle in her body defined, her limbs twitched, and her bodily functions extremely gushed out like she wanted to consume this bundle of energy. She was certainly glowing healthily, even much better when her velvety, white wings arose on her back.

‘’Who are you?’’ she shouted, rage filled her sense of security.

Without making an appearance in front of her, the shadowed figure smirked and took out his sword.

_ Zankanken (Warship Sword Cutter) _

A giant sword plunged in a great force, much to Setsuna’s surprise, but she easily dodged thanks to her quick reflexes. His hood fell back to reveal the dark skin with a headband.

‘’R-Rakan-san?!’’ Setsuna gaped at the sudden encounter. The size of the sword turned back to its original.

‘’Yo Setsuna! Still having doubts with your ojousama?’’ He shot her a funny look, swinging his swords to still attack with circular strikes.

Setsuna blushed, completely off-guard. He used it to relentlessly shove in over and over. Setsuna thought she never felt her body this convenient and intense, she continuously hit him back with the same strength even though she didn’t even use 1% of her energy.

_ Shitenkekkai Dokkorengaku (Four Heavens Bounded Field, Vajra-tempered Shell) _

A pyramid-shaped barrier surrounded her, then Rakan stopped following and laid down on the lawn. Setsuna didn’t even understand what had just happened. She simply plopped down next to him, watching the blue sky just as Rakan was doing.

‘’Hmm… Should we change the name of that strike to _ In celebration of my first time with Ojousama Strike _?’’

‘’W-w-w-w-w-w-what?!’’

‘’Everyone must’ve seen that permanent pactio light leap out from the roof of the room you two were in. You’re finally free from probationary limitations, so I came to check your abilities.’’

‘’Everyone?!’’

‘’Haha, you’re a strong warrior, Setsuna. I’m sure this recent development has added enviable finesse and provided integrity. Of course, doing it now and then- ’’

‘’W-W-Wh-what are you sayin’ Rakan-san?!’’ Setsuna buried her face in her hands, her head was combusting. Her wings waggled as oppose to her demeanor.

Rakan chuckled throatily and placed his huge palm on top of Setsuna’s head. ‘’Good luck with the new power. Let’s see how you kick ass from now on.’’

‘’T-Thank you.’’

Rakan checked her one last time before standing up to head out of his way, ‘’I never thought such a shorty like you would grow up this much. Did you outgrow your ojousama too?’’ He teased, smiling all along, he never toned down.

‘’Secchan?~’’ her beloved ojousama called her, both of them turned their backs to the source.

‘’I’ll greet your ojou-chan later. Gotta check whether eastern mages are here or not.’’

Setsuna’s personality quickly flipped, ‘’So, I wasn’t wrong when I sensed exceptionally powerful magic as I got off the train. It’s like a-’’

‘’Magic layer, or more precisely a magic barrier to restrict abilities… maybe magic runes.’’

‘’Is that why you were chasing me out to test the magical limitations and find the whereabouts of the possible runes?’’ Setsuna pursed her lips. _ ‘What if Tsukuyomi involved in this.’ _

‘’Secchan!!’’

‘’We’ll talk later, Setsuna. Be careful out there,’’ Rakan said and disappeared in a jiff.

Setsuna found herself deeply in thought. Many unanswered questions were taking up in her mind._ ‘Magic runes… magic runes… Does Kono-chan know about it, I wonder?’ _

Outside, Konoka waved her hand, there was a mix of worry and relief on her face. Setsuna whirled around and landed on the ground after flying back.

‘’Secchan, I’ve been calling you for a while. I thought you were gone for real after many times of fainting last night.’’

‘’Ojojoojo- Kono-ch...Konoka-ojousama!’’

‘’What are ya doing here? I was woken up by the earthquake, or at least I thought it was.’’

‘’Rakan-san was here. After having an urgent message, he’d to leave quickly but he’ll be back later on.’’

‘’Is it about the magic runes?’’

Setsuna’s eyes widened. She gripped the arm of the chair and sat down, ‘’Have you felt that too?’’

Konoka smiled and nodded a tad. ‘’Our souls and bodies are connected through magic. If you feel me in danger then the same applies for me.’’

They chatted amiably for the rest of the morning until the topic walked back to the ‘magic runes’.

Konoka opened her laptop to search, as Setsuna jerked her head in the direction of the screen. Many clicks after, no results came in handy. They both sighed heavily.

‘’In one of my research, I found a holdover from my grandfather’s father’s time. The whole pages were decrepit, and some of them were missing. I remember a few things from the content. But first, let me think deeply.’’

Setsuna nodded obediently and sat on her heels. She was silent as the grave, giving her princess a room to think.

Konoka looked up through her eyelashes, her pulses racing overtly before her suggestive tone tickled the air. ‘’Will you kiss me?’’

Setsuna blinked several times before screeching, ‘’WHAAAAAT?’’

Konoka waved her hand in front of her, ‘’No. I mean I can’t remember so I need memory registration spell. In other words, the kiss is a regulatory requirement for transferring your energy to me. If my partner, you, Secchan, can give me a hand, it’s possible to remember the forgotten memories left in the corner of my brain. Of course, _ if they had never existed, then that’s a waste _.’’

‘’You’ll combine Magistra Magi and Magistra Minor’s powers together? That’s smart.’’

Konoka’s chest out, she pumped a fist upwards. ‘’Let’s give it a try!’’

‘’My heart is not ready-’'

‘’Aw c’mon Secchan. I thought we had already passed that part.’’

‘’W-What p-part?’’ Setsuna was shaking, a shy look on her face. Konoka pursed her mouth in a self-satisfied smirk.

‘’This.’’

And Konoka quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her in. Setsuna’s tremble came to a halt once she felt the magic on her lips. It was not just to the magic transfer that was alluring, she felt Konoka’s kindness and her love. This time she kissed her back. Her senses were seduced, as the warmth knocked her inside. She even felt Konoka’s rapidly racing heartbeat.

At that point, many old memories clashed with each other and rolled down like a film scene one by one. They shared a moment of happiness while watching themselves from afar. From the moment they were born to their first encounter with their friends, to their first fights against mages and then to many other firsts.

_ Inveni vera fortitudo, gratias socius meus (I found the true power thanks to my partner) _

Konoka mumbled once they broke apart, and the magic successfully completed.

‘’Thank you, Secchan.’’

Setsuna jolted upright, her face couldn’t stop smiling. ‘’Mochiron, everything for you.’’

Konoka laid her eyes on her. ‘’I love you, Secchan.’’

Setsuna looked her back with the same love in her eyes. ‘’I love you too, Kono-chan.’’


	2. Gladiara Alata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The further they explore, the closer they are to the truth.

_ ‘’Runes are a stationary spell and act as a trap when walked over or passed by in close range. There are many types of runes: red, blue, green, yellow, white and the ones called dark. Red represents fire magic; blue is frosty; green is earthly and poisonous, yellow is for magic restriction… White… white…’’ _

Konoka stopped scanning her mind. ‘’This is all I remember I guess.’’

‘’You should take a break. Here is your tea.’’ Setsuna gently handed her a cup of tea to unwind, which Konoka accepted with a thankful gaze.

After a couple of attempts to refocus, Konoka couldn’t track new information as of the time, and using her powers this whole time would be no good return for the possible fights.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew. A crazy swirl of gray fume stirred into the homes. Objects crashed with each other, walls missing, roofs collapsing. Twisted metals and ripped wooden floors mixed in the air.

‘’KONOE-SAMA!’’ One of the servants shouted. ‘’Help!’’

An explosion took place at the town, almost throwing everything across the room except themselves.

Setsuna flinched, positioning herself in a fighter stance. She reached her hand to her yuunagi for any possible incursion, whereas Konoka stood behind to watch her back.

‘’ADEAT!’’

She transformed into her pactio model again. Her wings sprung out, even white feathers floated in the air graciously. She turned her head to the darkness.

A dark aura filled their surroundings, the clouds lined up to obscure the sunny view behind. Suddenly, everything became monochrome. A dark figure emerged from Setsuna’s vision as two sets of swords sided in the smoke.

‘’We met again, Setsuna-senpai~’’

Setsuna’s blood ran cold at the familiar voice. She reflexively pulled out her yuunagi to keep her guard up, as she watched the smoke taking up a shape of a body.

‘’I was expecting you but not sooner,’’ Setsuna said in a serious tone that suggested nothing but disgust.

Tsukuyomi laughed evilly. ‘’It’s been a while since we played a game, senpai.’’

Setsuna checked her right and left with a sidelong glance, alerted. She turned her back to her ojousama. ‘’Kono-chan, you should go and check the headman and others whether they were injured or not. I’ll take care of this_ mess _.’’

‘’Bu-’’

‘’No buts! Your safety is my priority. I don’t want you to get involved with this case. I’ll finish it quickly.’’

Konoka’s worry vanished on her face. She whispered, ‘’_Placet, virtus sursum._’’ then left the place before Setsuna could’ve questioned what she had told her.

Tsukuyomi was standing on the skewed lighting pole, awaiting for Setsuna's counterattack.

"Done with your flirting, senpai? Happiness must've taken up your head. Then let's see how much blood takes up your face~" the smirking girl chanted almost sounding like a singer in the middle of their fight.

_ 'I've defeated her before. Kono-chan is also with me and we’re stronger now.' _

Without even realizing what had happened, Tsukuyomi swung her sword towards Setsuna, the wind that came from the attack could even cut a leaf. Setsuna threw herself aside.'' Of course, I'm happy. My friends, and most importantly, my family is here, with me.’’

‘’Pathetic.’’ A burst of hysterical laughter permeated the tension air, which made Setsuna stay in silence. An angry frown creased her forehead.

Every color in the enemy’s body was subverted as she burst out more dark power in her sword and dagger. She sped up to take the helm of the fight. Thereby, a malevolent wind howled past by her attack,

_ Shinmeiryuu Ouji, Kokutou Zanganken (Black Blade Rock-cleaving Sword) _

The ground cracked once Setsuna parried the blow swiftly. Looking up to find Tsukuyomi, the girl loomed behind her and elbowed her nape fiercely. She gagged out but got a hold of herself before another blow passed by and clipped a tad of her cheek. She used her non-dominant hand to wield the sword, prepared to defend herself.

The deep scar rested on her cheek feasted Tsukuyomi’s bloodlusting eyes. Her enemy licked her upper lip as more blood gushed out. Setsuna never lost her stance, as she positioned herself upright for a counterattack and leaped out from the bloodlusting girl’s vision. Her sword electrified as if it was charged by Zeus.

_ Shinmeiryuu Ougi, Kyokudai Raimeiken (Crying Thunder Sword) _

A big thunderbolt crashed with the bloodlusting girl’s defense, which slashed her down for good. Her enemy sure took the damage… White smoke swirled around, it reeks of blood.

Unblinking, her eyes focused, expecting the enemy’s lunging sooner.

‘’I have to admit you become much stronger than the fight thirteen years ago, senpai,’’ Tsukuyomi said in between the smokes, ‘’This time, let’s play a different game. You chase me.’’

Setsuna baffled, no words said though. She was still alert that this would be one of her enemy’s traps.

‘’So, I take this silence as a yes. Good luck~’’ Tsukuyomi happily said, a frenzy of intoxication evident in her words. She swept off, holding her arm with her other hand. Her arm was bleeding but the color was unusual.

Setsuna noticed she was flying to the east side of the village where the temple was actually located. She jumped up and ran over from one roof to another.

Several copies of her enemy flocked en route while she was chasing the original one. They kicked her with the slash of her sword to distance the swordswoman. She swiftly dodged, and forged her skill with one more slash, 

_ Shinmeiryuu Ougi, Hyakuretsu Oukazan (Hundred Raging Cherry Blossoms Slash) _

A sweeping sword dove in the copies in every direction by using a countless number of swords. Cherry blooms flitted like many confetti in a stiff breeze. The original one was nowhere to be...  
  
The place she was inadvertently carried in, it was eerily calm. The stillness in the air brushed her skin, especially the open wound on her cheek. The obelisks revolved around the pond, giving off an odd feeling tickling the skins. Setsuna was composed though since her only purpose was to defeat the enemy.

_ ‘This is no good.’ _

A can bounced down on the direction of where the old temple was, and that moment Setsuna’s ears perked up. She flew right there, in front of the door once the dark aura intensified in her ki.

_ ’Is this that temple the headman was talking about? He said the door won’t be unlocked, even by the greatest mages on the west side. Interesting…’ _

She observed the fragmentary parts of the ancient ruins. The columns were disorderly placed and some crumbled allowing gaps embedded in the walls. She lit a fire by her hand to read the dusty words but it was from another language. Countless inner screams echoed through the way that adduced abject terror even if she wasn’t looking around. Setsuna skittered and promptly moved away.

_ ‘I can feel her dark aura comes from there but how come she could reach the other side?’ _

She massaged her temples to alleviate the odd feeling pinching her from time to time.

_ ‘Wait. What if this is a trap?... But I can’t lose a trace of her since she’ll cause trouble to the habitants.’ _

She was keeping an eye out for Tsukuyomi’s attack. She agreed to herself and took the risk.

_ Shinmeiryuu Ougi, Zanganken Ni no Tachi (Rock-cleaving Sword Second Slash) _

She fiercely slashed upon the stone construction. Once the massive cut crashed with the dusty words on the wall, red light of circle flashed, casting blobs of fire to spew directly towards her. She cut the oncoming scattering fire into two, but it flitted over her causing large portions of fire damage upon her left arm. As if the fire had its own mind as to how and where to attack purposely.

‘’Damn,’’ She hissed. Checking her arm in crimson, with her grip, it was slowly healed thanks to Konoka’s infused powers. But the same couldn’t be said for her cheek that grappled with the black smoke vaporizing from the small slit.

She launched forth once the door opened. It reeked of blood and decay, and mostly a presence of a few enemies… Setsuna knew her half-baked plan wouldn’t get her anywhere.

_ ‘I have a bad feeling about this.’ _

‘’Gotcha,’’ a whisper was heard in the mere silence.

The close contact with Tsukuyomi’s dagger had slowly crept up behind her back, but instinct guiding her she bounced right away. She exhaled in relief to have found her.

This time she threw herself to the wall. Another light of circle was activated as if much ritualistic worship of spirits outlined to crank it up.

‘’Is this the white rune?’’

Setsuna tried to break free through the white light capturing her eyes, but it was too late to do anything when it lightened up earth and sky.

Tsukuyomi swung her raged sword but Setsuna couldn’t block the attack due to paralyzation and was thrown out of the old ruins. Her back crashed with the layers of the walls one by one. She spewed up blood along the way.

‘’Nee senpai, you deliberately walked in right? You couldn’t have guessed the magic runes on inside I guess~ As I know you’ll come to save your dear people here, I played a little bit magic on the walls thanks to my _ now-dead _ mage friends,’’ she said giggling.

The dark energy was charged at the tip of the bloodlusting girl’s sword. She pressed the keen point to Setsuna’s collarbone, which elicited a vapid shrieking. Setsuna plunged downward as Tsukuyomi used her sword to penetrate deeper. Setsuna couldn’t use her rapid healing as the pain ran up to her whole body. As she struggled more, the dark smoke injected through her veins.

‘’Any last words?’’

Her words were wobbly and anguished, Setsuna instinctively recoiled from it. She splayed her legs apart and threw her a crescent kick to her head.

_ ‘Kono-chan.’ _ She thought just for a second.

A couple of vivid flashbacks rushed back to her foggy mind when she remembered her first kiss with her ojousama when she befriended very important friends who back her up in the future when she met Eishun-sama… and many many more… countless memories that rested in her mind. The process of being under the white light began to take up her mind and replaced with useless gaps.

Setsuna’s eyes went white, her feathers burst out like a defense mechanism even though her whole body succumbed to despair in incapability.

_ Iovis Tempestas _Fulguriens _ (Jupiter's Storm Of Thunder) _  
  
Tsukuyomi was about to invade her personal zone before she was welcomed by a healing barrier and a massive storm of thunder. She was blown away instantly.

‘’Secchan…’’ A crying girl came by her side in a blurry view. She rested her forehand on the swordswoman’s hand. ‘’Secchan!’’

_ ‘Kono… chan?’ _

‘’Setsuna-san, you alright?’’

‘’Setsuna!’’

‘’Setsuna-san!’’

A group of people huddled closer, as they tried in vain to make their voices out to her but Setsuna was looking at the sky not at them as if she was carried away with a different kind of magic now.

‘’Secchan, Secchan, Secchan!’’ Konoka continuously shouted her name several times to get a mere answer.

‘’Her chakras were closed completely,’’ Nodoka read what’s written on her book and guided Konoka.

This time, Konoka’s tears woke up her inner powers to get the hang of the situation her beloved was in.

‘’I pledged to protect her too!’’ She began mumbling the mage language, which eventually created light circles around them. The light attempted to placate with its energy, then she kissed her partner profusely in order to plant her energy in.

Negi held out his wand and swung it to assist her two beloved friends by casting regenerative spells. His evolved magic shone and united with Konoka’s, as he cast out mage language.

‘’Ko...no...ch…’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so good at writing action scenes so bear with me here.


	3. Oblitus Memorias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the great late chapter that I promised. For the past few months I lost inspiration to write anything tbh. But I want to finish this story since everything is planned accordingly on my mind. Also I didn't check this chapter so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> *Comments and kudos are appreciated.

Konoka learned the remorse of leaving her partner all alone with such a deadly psychopath. She should’ve been there sooner in spite of the long neglect over her patients, she knew. After healing many servants that have taken damage from the giant storm, the headman demanded to wait until everyone was healed for a decent level. Still, she blamed herself… for everything. 

Having felt the effects of the red rune and Tsukuyomi’s dark injection in Setsuna’s veins triggered her own bodily functions. She never felt this way before; the feeling of losing herself in abyss and occasionally blacking out by notorious manipulation, she didn't have much choice to make as Setsuna’s strength was absorbed and rather restricted.

From the moment when the white light protruded from the roof of the old temple, she could find her partner by that clairvoyance. Without making a fuss, she headed her way acknowledging the severity. Along the way, countless demons lurking in the darkness showed up to fight her as they sensed her without her guardian. But it wasn’t felt long once her sensei and his comrades came to a view.

‘’Negi-kun! Secchan… She’s in a big danger. I feel it.’’

Negi stood like a tall, mature man. He furrowed his eyebrows, quite pumped to help her as much as he was able to. ‘’Don’t worry Konoka-san. Leave demons to us.’’ He shot back Yue, Nodoka and Asuna a determined look.

Asuna clad in her twilight dress, pulled out her giant sword behind her back, swinging it fiercely to knock down a few of demons in front of her. ‘’You heard Negi. Go check Setsuna, Konoka!’’

Yue and Nodoka nodded back to back. The purple-haired girl took out her book to cast certain powerful spells learnt during many confrontations she had experienced. ‘’Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens.’’

Nodoka told her comrades the future moments of the enemies in her book, assisting for a quicker victory.

‘’I’ll channel the flow of magic…Mea Virga!’’ Negi shouted to get his magic wand while guiding his old students in the battle.

The combination of those four has helped the fights end sooner as one attacked and other supported. Konoka, on the other hand was on the verge of crying as she began to feel her partner’s agony steer up in her.

Her eyes witnessed such a scene where the obelisks line up around the pond slowly began to beam and project unfamiliar language unfolding on the outside. As the turquoise pond turned to bloody red, Konoka noticed that she was in the middle of a ritual, where the light seemed to lead to the inside of the temple, to more specifically, she felt that it led to Setsuna’s mind.

She wasn’t sure she could find her by the right time, but she focused her whole energy. The magic barrier around the temple was highly preserved and didn’t let Konoka to use magic on it as the yellow circles beamed at her direction. Asuna quickly came to her rescue to cancel the magic.

‘’Konoka, are you alright?’’ 

Konoka’s worry took all over her face. They swore they never saw her like that before. Negi felt the magic power within her trying to escape from her tears.

‘’Konoka-san, calm down please. We’ll find her soon.’’

Konoka bit her lower lip and nodded weakly. The sensation was unsettling, her soul yet to stir up to fight back.

And then… she saw her partner blast off from the side of the temple breaking the yellow runes by her back. Her mood immediately changed to extreme horror.

_ … _

_ .. _

_ . _

Three days have passed since Setsuna hasn’t woken up yet. Thankfully, Konoka’s infused powers patiently extracted the black smoke throughout her body and she was able to reflexively move an inch. Her body values went back to normal in a day but her mental condition was still unknown. Whenever Konoka contacted Setsuna’s mind through the artifact, there seemed to have white light blinking on and off in her mind, like a traffic light.

* * *

_ ‘’I shouldn’t have given birth to you.’’ _

_ ‘’You're a disgrace to the Sakurazaki family.’’ _

_ ‘’White wings? You’ve no right to live.’’ _

_ ‘’How dare you leave her drown like that?’’ _

The trail of her thoughts was lightened once a pair of delicate arms engulfed her body, emitting warmth with the way she tightly held onto her. She could hear her soft voice reach her ear. ‘’I’m glad Secchan is here, with us.’’ 

A small figure appeared with an energetic voice, ‘’Setsuna-san, you’re using sword really good. Teach me kendo please!’’ He hugged the two from behind.

An orange-haired girl by his back smiled. ‘’Look, how worrywart your princess has become,’’ and she hugged the group just like he did.

‘’Okaeri, Secchan.’’

Setsuna’s eyes fluttered open once the mixed emotions arose inside. 

‘’Sec...chan?’’ Konoka raised her head from the bedside where she’s been trying to get a wink of sleep for those painful days. 

Setsuna reclined against the bed. Her head was still in pain, she has hardly produced a word to speak. ‘’Ojousama…’’

Hearing the hoarse voice of her dear, Konoka whimpered in her hands. 

Setsuna touched her shoulder. ‘’Ojousama, are you alrigh-’’

Konoka quickly jumped at Setsuna’s arms, her tears registered itself on Setsuna’s clothing but who cares? She had missed that lively presence, that deep voice of hers, that gentle glance from time to time.

‘’Ojo-’’

‘’Secchan, you scared me. I thought you’d n-never wake up…’’ Konoka sniffled, then caressed the scab rested on her beloved’s cheek with her thumb. 

At the moment of touch, Setsuna irked as if something got bogged down within the scar frolicking to bother. She drew off, which left Konoka confused. ‘’Sumimasen ojousama, I’m still tired.’’

Avoiding eye contact with her dear ojousama, Setsuna saw a tall, young man waiting at the door entrance. That man turned his heels, his serious look replaced with a relieved smile and he ran toward her bed. 

‘’Setsuna-san! Finally recuperating!’’ He held her hands in utter joy. The way he warmly smiled, Setsuna came to realise who he was all the time. The features of his face were akin to that of her sensei after all. Part of the roadblocks in her mind began to shape and settled in the gaps like a puzzle. Every new figure, voice and situation registered in her mind.

‘’Negi-sensei?’’ She lifted her eyebrow, hardly believing his tall posture.

Before he could say a word, the tall orange-haired girl got in the way and hugged her. ‘’Mou Setsuna, you scared the hell out of us.’’

‘’A-Asuna, you’re squeezing her too much.’’ 

Asuna chuckled, sticking out her tongue at Konoka. ‘’Of course. In exchange for leaving us behind and handling everything by herself, she got herself in trouble.’’

‘’Asuna-san, she just woke up please-’’

Asuna couldn’t touch the top of his head so instead she patted his shoulder. ‘’Don’t worry. I wanted to say she’s just a party pooper.’’

Seeing Setsuna so confused and astonished at the same time caused Konoka to bombard some questions. ‘’Nee Secchan… you ok? Do you have a headache? Want me to use my healing powers? Do we bother-’’

Setsuna finally blinked, then slouched looking downward. ‘’What happened to all of you?’’

Asuna broke the hug and looked at her, ‘’What do you mean? We were in the middle of battle and you got yourself in big trouble while fighting against that psycho swordswoman.’’

Setsuna flinched at the mention of that swordswoman. ‘’Tsukuyomi? Where is she?’’ Setsuna rose up as soon as they nodded.

‘’Negi beat her ass so she won’t be any harm for a while. Just tell us what happened there?’’

Setsuna wasn’t sure this whole thing she’s been through in a few minutes was just a play or reality. She couldn’t put her finger on… but Konoka’s worried eyes laid on her. 

‘’Ojousama, by any chance all of you got the age-deceiving pills?’’

Her words’ impact had knocked every wisp of air in the room causing Negi, Asuna and Konoka’s eyes to widen at the same time. 

‘’Secchan…’’ Konoka felt the tears threatening to fall in the corner of her eyes. Asuna patted her back for comfort.

‘’Setsuna-san, I’m 23 and you’re 27 right now.’’ Negi gave a mirror in her hand to look at her face.

Once she saw her face, the roadblocks in her mind crashed with each other and memories of a traumatic event triggered movements. A loud thud pulsing through like a turbulence in her mind, she immediately dropped the mirror in her hand and reflexively brought her hands on top of her head to alleviate the pain. Hearing nothing due to suffering inside, Setsuna screamed her lungs, her wings out to flit. The body was uncontrollably shaking, as if it went to a shivering state.

Konoka knew this symptom since she handled first-hand in the first night, exactly what Setsuna did unconsciously. Negi was ready to use his magic wand but Konoka stopped him after she had mused dejectedly.

"Negi-kun, don't use magic. It triggers her bodily functions in a worse way because what that dark smoke did her body hasn't disappeared in her yet. Asuna, hold her arms, Negi-kun you hold her feet."

Konoka climbed on top of her and kissed her on the lips. The kiss regulated her temperature and stopped her shaking like crazy. The healing magic zapped her hard enough to get her back to normal.

"K-Konoka, what was that!?" Asuna was quite surprised as soon as the simple kiss helped the situation.

‘’Asuna-san, I think Konoka-san is using her healing powers through kiss. In this way, it doesn’t harm Setsuna-san’s body that much. Her condition might be an amnestic syndrome that was caused in the battle, which damaged areas of her brain that are vital for memory processing.’’

Asuna scratched her back, unable to comprehend everything at one sitting.

"Wait, wait, you mean she forgot something about us?" Asuna asked, yet she was torn between asking that or not.

"Well, at least she remembers every one of us in this room. We'll see further once she wakes up," Negi chose his words as gentle as possible in order to not make Konoka dejected. 

"My guess is, the cause is the white rune magic, the magic even my grandpa hasn't accustomed to in his time yet. I don't know where to find the information."

An idea snapped Negi's head, "How about Evangeline-san?"

"Eva-chan? Hmmm… Isn't she with Nagi-san right now?"

Negi flashed a smile. "I can contact her through the artifact."

Asuna shot a mischievous grin, "They're probably on their honeymoon, Negi. I don't think she'd want you to interrupt, otherwise she'd snap."

"Better than doing nothing and wait for the consequences." He softly shrugged.

Asuna jokingly punched the side of his shoulder as she cracked a smile, which, in return, had Negi chuckle. "Did you grow some steroids since the time we haven't seen each other?"

The conversation quickly took its turn as Setsuna opened her eyes. 

"Secchan! You remember me right?"

Setsuna bowed her head.

"Why are you so formal with her again, Setsuna?" Asuna lifted her eyebrow, quite confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You're married."

Setsuna's eyes widened, though barely moving a muscle in her face as if time slowed down. "Wh-what do you mean 'married'? I can't leave ojousama like this… Ojousama is my priority! Why would I marry someone? That's preposterous! I'm going to cut mysel-"

Before Setsuna would find a sharp tool to cut herself, Asuna shouted to her, ‘’BUT YOU’RE MARRIED TO YOUR OJOUSAMA!’’

And that was the end of Sakurazaki Setsuna (and the beginning of Konoe Setsuna_ again_)


End file.
